


slow and high tempo

by crossfade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Trans Female Character, this is my life these are my choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossfade/pseuds/crossfade
Summary: Fareeha's been away. Angela's missed her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't. don't ask.

The day trickles slowly into an early night, the half opened curtains allowing the soft orange sunlight to leak through. Far below, the dull roar of the evening commute rushes through the air as everyone hurries from work, eager to get home before the wind manages to chase the last of the sun’s lingering heat away.

Behind her, the noise from the nature documentary fades into the background. The hand in Angela’s hair tightens, gently holding her head in place as Fareeha tips her head back against the couch and moans quietly into the room. Her hips buck, rocking against Angela’s mouth and the blonde chuckles at the sound. Angela watches as the vibrations from her laugh make Fareeha’s back arch beautifully.

“Ya amar… “ Fareeha gasps, and Angela gives another laugh as she pulls back, letting the length slip from her mouth almost mournfully. The cock twitches under Angela’s hungry gaze, a drop of clear liquid beading out and she hums appreciatively, leaning down to seal her lips over the very tip. She flicks her tongue over the slit slowly, reveling in the shaky exhale that it earns.

Fareeha has to lick her dry lips before she can speak. “Not that I’m complaining,” She rasps, “But you must _really_ have missed me if last night and this morning hasn’t been enough.”

Angela nods as best as she can around her mouthful. Her hand closes around the base of Fareeha’s dick, savouring the way that she can feel the prominent vein on the side pulsing in time with her lover’s heartbeat. She follows the vein with her hand, stroking up halfway to meet her mouth before journeying back down. She can see Fareeha’s death grip on the arm of her couch and her abs clenching and unclenching - a sure sign that the soldier is trying and failing to ward off her impending orgasm.

“So good,” Fareeha moans. “I’m so close.”

The blonde stares up at her, pupils blown and lips swollen and she’s squirming, trying in vain to relieve even a little bit of the all consuming ache between her legs. The rare sight of Fareeha, calm composure completely replaced by desperation, stirs something within Angela. She’s unwilling to let this end, but the ache is too much to ignore.  

Angela pulls away again and stands, moving to straddle Fareeha’s lap. Fareeha’s whine tapers off as Angela’s core brushes against her, smearing the abundant wetness across the top of her thigh. The blonde gives Fareeha no time to prepare herself, pressing close and letting the underside of the cock slide through wet flesh. Fareeha chokes on air, one hand finding the couch arm and the other clutching onto Angela’s hip.

Angela repeats the motion, sighing as Fareeha grazes over her clit briefly. Fareeha is completely pliant under her, eyes glassy with pleasure and she can only watch as Angela takes her in her hand. Angela gives her a few slow strokes before moving again, positioning herself until Fareeha’s tip brushes against her entrance. Angela lets it circle over her, watching as Fareeha’s breaths come out in uneven puffs.

It's not often that this happens. Angela is usually the one who is left writhing and incoherent under Fareeha, who knows her well enough to be able to tease her within an inch of insanity. Angela is only too happy to let Fareeha indulge in the enjoyment that she gets from control. But in rare moments like this, where Angela’s head is hazy with the heady rush of power that comes with seeing her strong lover so undone under her, she wonders why she doesn't do this more often.

Fareeha tilts her hips upwards, the head of her cock sliding in. The sensation stokes the ball of fire sitting low in her belly, its heat licking up her spine as Angela finally lowers herself down.

It takes little to no effort for Angela to take the entire length at once. She is so wet, so ready and the fullness sends sparks of pleasure shooting through her body. It momentarily soothes the heat between her legs like a cold balm and Angela stills, simply enjoying the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Fareeha’s heated forehead presses against her shoulder, eyelashes flitting over Angela’s skin as she begins to move. Angela raises herself slowly until only the head remains inside, pausing until she can’t bear the emptiness before easing down at the same torturous speed.

Fareeha’s hands wander down Angela’s lower back, travel down her ass and rest under her thick, creamy thighs. Angela lets Fareeha’s hands guide her motions somewhat, allowing a slight quickening of the pace. Her mouth falls open, barely aware of the sound of her own groans mixing with Fareeha’s.

Angela’s hands, curled into fists, unfurl and dig into Fareeha’s tense shoulders. The subtle curve of the hardness inside her scrapes against that spot on her front wall, and Fareeha gasps as Angela flutters around her. Her hands leave finger shaped bruises on Angela’s hips, and she groans again as the blonde clenches around her.

“Angela, _fuck_ , it’s not safe for you to do that to me.”

Fareeha is _throbbing_ within her. A particularly rough thrust has Fareeha lifting Angela off her lap, teeth gritted as she squeezes the base of her shaft tightly. Angela grins at how close  Fareeha is already. She takes the opportunity to lean forward and capture those lips with her own, kissing languidly as Fareeha slides against her. It’s difficult to to give up the hot, hard flesh but Angela manages to only take half of her in again before she jerks away.

Blunt nails dig into the supple flesh of her ass and Angela’s smile only grows as Fareeha tries again, only for Angela to pull out quickly.

“I just need a little more.” Fareeha pleads. “You have me right on the edge.”

Angela shakes her head and tuts. “And what about me? I can't have you come yet.”

Fareeha opens her mouth to reply but whatever she had planned to say is cut off by Angela sinking down onto her again. Angela rides her slowly, watching Fareeha’s eyes flutter shut with every descent of her hips. She knows Fareeha’s body like the back of her hand, knows what to look for and knows exactly when to pull off completely, enjoying the way Fareeha sobs and thrusts into empty air.

“Angela, _please_.” Fareeha begs after a particularly slow stroke. The bolt of arousal that shoots through Angela at the plea is almost painful.

“You’re doing so well, darling.” Angela offers. Fareeha buries her face into Angela’s neck, gasping loudly as her hips jerk hard of their own volition.

“You make me feel so good.” Another hard, uneven thrust. “I know you can last.”

Which, truthfully, Angela knows won't take very long to achieve. The combination of their reversal of power and how badly Fareeha needs to come has sent her spiralling upwards alarmingly fast. As much as she enjoys seeing Fareeha begging under her, she needs her release more.

“Harder.” Angela orders, and Fareeha obeys.

Fareeha ruts into her, her cock splitting Angela apart. The sudden fast pace has Angela’s thighs trembling, barely keeping her upright as Fareeha slams into her again and again. Yet she wills herself to move, dropping hard onto Fareeha’s lap as she thrusts upwards. Her eyes roll back into her head as Fareeha grunts and quickens her movements.

It's Angela’s turn to whine and writhe against the body pressed against her. “ _Yes_ ,” She gasps, “Just like that.”

Angela meets the next thrust, and the next, and the next, moving in sync with the woman under her as the pleasure threatens to finally spill over. She feels Fareeha’s arms wrap around her waist, drawing her close.

“Angela… “ Fareeha moans, dragging the syllables out. The rhythm of her hips stutters as she struggles to hold on.

“I know, schatzi.” Angela can feel Fareeha’s impending orgasm in the uneven twitching of the length buried inside her and the harsh breaths that fan across her neck. “I feel it too.”

Angela is too far gone to register the hot hand coming to rest against her hip, but she definitely notices the thumb that swipes over her clit. White hot pleasure crackles through her and Angela chokes on her moan, falling forward and she has to rest her forearms along the top of the couch to support herself at the next pass. Fareeha knows exactly how to touch her, knows exactly how to draw out Angela’s release. Each press of her thumb makes Angela jerk, grinding down harder until the dam finally, _finally_ , breaks.

Fareeha goes rigid under her, a loud groan piercing the air. Angela can feel the warmth pooling inside her and Fareeha’s fingers jerk against her clit hard, and she follows Fareeha’s nosedive off the edge. Her vision blurs, black slipping into her peripheral and a few tears leak from the corners of her eyes at the sheer force of the orgasm. Her inner muscles flutter and squeeze erratically around Fareeha, drawing another broken cry from the woman under her. Fareeha is buried so deep within her but the brunette still grinds her hips upwards, straining to fit more of herself inside Angela. Every unbearable pulse of her walls around Fareeha draws another ragged sound from them both and Angela can feel their combined orgasms slipping out of her and down her thighs.

Just as Angela thinks she can’t take anymore, her orgasm begins to taper off and Fareeha sags against her, completely spent. She feels Fareeha twitch slightly at her aftershocks, her cock giving a few more weak spurts. Her arms, soft and languid in the face of the bone-creaking release, fall away weakly.

She’s only dimly aware of Fareeha slipping out of her and cleaning them both up. It takes a while, and Angela almost drifts off but she’s brought back to waking when she feels herself being settled longways onto the couch, their fronts pressed together and Angela’s face buried in the brunette’s neck.

Gentle kisses sprinkle over her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, her forehead, over her closed eyelids. Angela smiles and sighs blissfully. Weeks of separation may have wrecked havoc on her libido, but she’s missed this soft intimacy more than anything else.

Fareeha kisses her forehead again and Angela sinks further into the embrace. Neither of them say anything for long minutes, content to just _be_ with each other. Fareeha’s fingers don’t stop stroking Angela’s hair, and the blonde is falling  asleep at the sensation. Eventually, the need to be in pyjamas in their own bed outweighs her unwillingness to move.

With some difficulty, Angela manages to extricate herself from Fareeha’s hold. They’re silent as they stumble into the bedroom.

“Don’t you think that you're getting out of bed before noon tomorrow.” Angela says as they reach the edge of the bed. “You have many lonely hours to make up to me.”

Angela pauses for a moment to glance at her lover. Fareeha is smiling at her so lovingly, and Angela feels like she could explode from the warmth and love and affection that blooms in her chest. She reaches out and Fareeha doesn’t even think before she’s wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist again, cradling her body against her own. Angela’s fingers settle on her cheek and she pouts. Fareeha laughs as she presses closer, the sound high and carefree, letting the tip of her nose slide against Angela’s as she kisses the pout away.  

“I love you.”

Angela’s answering smile is radiant.

“I love you too.”


End file.
